Secrets
by Bella286
Summary: *one shot* Hermione et Harry partagent bien + qu'une aventure secrète, masi Harry l'ignore. Hermione le croyait partit masi après 3 ans de mensonges...


S E C R E T S  
  
Note : c'est une chtite fic toute mignonne sur mon couple préféré ! Les perso ne sont évidemment pas à moi, quoi que si l'idée prenait à Daniel ou à Tom de passer une de ces 4, je n'dirais pas non ! Bon, je vous laisse avec mon histoire, où Hermione découvre que Harry n'est pas vraiment parti comme ille lui avait dit, et il va lui découvrir une jolie petite fille. Bon, je ne suis pas la pro des résumés, mais lisez plutôt, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez après, ok ? Bonne lecture !  
  
« Je suis désolée. » Ron était furieux. Après trois ans passés ensembles, Hermione l'avait quitté, avec pour seule explication ce petit mot, « je suis désolée ». Ils avaient vécu ensembles, et avaient même trouvé un petit appartement où ils semblaient bien installés et heureux.  
  
En plus, Ron avait su accepter la fille d'Hermione, Lily, qu'elle avait eu peu de temps après leur sortie de Poudlard et dont elle avait voulu donner le nom de la mère d'Harry, en hommage à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'elle lui avait donnée et il l'avait acceptée, sans chercher plus loin. Il l'avait acceptée, et ce bien qu'elle ait toujours refusé de lui avouer le nom du père de Lily. Quelques heures après, une fois qu'Hermione s'était assurée d'être suffisamment loin, elle avait fait apparaître sa lettre d'adieu, que Ron découvrit.  
  
« Ron, Je sais que cette lettre va te paraître un peu froide, comme ma soudaine rupture, et je dis bien la mienne car je sais que j'ai agis égoïstement en te quittant ainsi, sans explication, sans préavis. Mais je veux que tu sache une chose. Même si j'ai toujours refusé de te donner le nom du père de Lily, je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime toujours, d'une certaine façon. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, et que je l'avais toujours aimé. D'un côté, je vous ai toujours aimé tous les deux, d'une manière bien différente. Par peur des conséquences, ou par lâcheté, j'ai préféré l'oublier, et me consacrer totalement à toi.  
  
Mais depuis quelques semaines, beaucoup trop de souvenirs refont surface, souvenirs que je ne peux pas oublier, comme ça, comme on oublie la première fois que l'on est tombé, ou le premier sort que l'on a lancé. Non, je ne peux pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir, de refaire ma vie avec Lily, par respect pour toi, car tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Ronald Weasley, et tu mérites d'être aimé de la même manière que tu es capable d'aimer. Mais saches que ni moi ni Lily ne t'oublierons, tu fais parti de notre vie, et tu seras toujours son père, en tout cas dans son c?ur, même si elle n'a que deux ans.  
  
Je t'embrasse  
  
Hermione »  
  
Et voilà. Tout ce dont il lui restait d'elle et de sa « fille ». une lettre, une simple lettre qui lui donnait un semblant d'explication, tout aussi flou que son « je suis désolée ». Mais il devait se résigner, du moins pendant quelques temps, et qui sait, peut être reviendra t-elle.  
  
. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas. Hermione avait décidé de tirer un trait sur sa vie avec Ron, même si elle lui avait mentit en lui disant qu'elle avait oublié son aventure avec le père de Lily, et qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui.  
  
En effet, elle se rappelait le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre caresse qu'il lui avait donnée, le moindre baiser. jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec son meilleur ami, même si tous deux savaient que c'était mal, ce qui rendait leur nuit encore plus magique. Ils auraient dû se sentir coupable, mais la tentation était trop forte. ils en avaient tellement envie qu'ils avaient fini par craquer, peut de temps avant leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils n'allaient plus se revoir, personne ne le saurait, et ce serait sans conséquences.  
  
« Sans conséquences Harry ? » souria Hermione en se souvenant de se souvenir, et en serrant la petite main tremblante de sa fille, bien emmitouflée, avec ses gants, son écharpe, et son petit manteau à l'effigie de Poudlard, comme cela se vendait beaucoup ses dernières semaines.  
  
« Harry. où as-tu donc pu te cacher ? Des semaines sans nouvelle, aucune, et puis cette lettre, nous annonçant que tu partais, de peur de nous faire du mal, à cause de ta présence. mais c'est ton absence qui nous en fait le plus, qui m'en fait le plus. Comment puis-je vivre sans ta présence à côté de moi, à côté de notre fille, même si vous ne vous connaissez pas.  
  
Deux ans d'absence, de larmes refoulées. même si j'aimais Ron, il n'était pas toi, et de voir Lily chaque matin, avec ses grands yeux verts me rappelle ce que je n'ai pas, ce que je n'ai plus, ce que j'ai perdu.  
  
J'ai fais un choix. que je regrette à présent. J'ai choisi la sécurité, avec Ron, pour moi et pour Lily, car plus j'étais loin de toi, et ignorant son existence, elle ne craignait rien, et Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas à elle. Tu as vu, je prononce son nom maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. A présent, je ressens de la colère, car tout est de sa faute.  
  
C'est à cause de lui que je me suis éloignée de toi, même si c'est toi qui es parti, j'ai voulu t'oublier, oublier le seul garçon que j'aimais à ce point. c'est pourquoi je n'ai plus peur, et je sais qu'un jour tu le vaincras, et tu nous vengeras de lui, et on pourra vivre ensemble et heureux.. Mais si tu reviens un jour. ».  
  
Hermione aimait s'adresser à lui, comme s'il était avec elle, à ses côtés, et qu'ils se promenaient tous les trois, comme une vraie famille.. Mais il n'était pas là, et ils n'étaient pas une famille.  
  
Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, et de grosses et silencieuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, creusées par la fatigue et le manque de sommeil. Elle pleurait, et ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa fille lui tirait le bras pour capter son attention, tout en sanglotant.  
  
« Je suis désolée ma chérie » lui murmura t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, sa fille posant sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de la réconforter autant qu'une petite fille de 2 ans pouvait le faire.  
  
Après une dizaine de minutes de marches, elle était arrivée chez elle, dans la maison de ses parents. A défaut d'une protection de sorciers, elle avait décidé de retourner à sa vie moldue, avec ses parents, du moins le temps de retrouver un équilibre et une situation stable. Elle avait fait les courses, et avait décidé de préparer le dîner, après avoir couché Lily.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione emmena Lily à la crèche, car elle était trop petite pour aller à l'école, et Hermione avait du mal à s'en séparer trop longtemps. Elle en profita pour faire quelques courses, acheter le journal, et tout en marchant elle lisait les nouvelles. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, en découvrant une demie page du journal consacrée à des morts inexpliquées, des meurtres. Hermione ne savait que trop bien les raisons de tous ces crimes, ainsi que l'auteur, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des moldus, sans défense ?  
  
Puis elle se figea, se rendant compte que tous ces meurtres avaient eu lieu depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, et qu'ils avaient tous eu lieu prés de chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle compris : c'était elle qu'on cherchait, et qu'on essayait de tuer. Elle plia le journal et hâta le pas. En rentrant chez elle, monta dans sa chambre et ressortit toutes ces affaires de sorcière, en commençant par sa baguette. Elle descendit, laissa un mot à ses parents leur disant de partir quelques jours chez des amis, et qu'elle partait avec Lily chez un ami, et partit chercher sa fille à la crèche.  
  
Ensuite, elle appela le magicobus avec sa baguette, et quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut, et les conduisit à Kingcross. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, trop de souvenirs, bon ou mauvais, allaient resurgire, mais elle devait y aller, pour se rassurer. Elle prie dons le train, Lily confortablement installée dans ses bras. Elle dormait. Après deux heures de trajet, le train arriva à Poudlard, et d'un pas incertain, elle descendit et se dirigea vers le château. Tout de suite, elle avait voulu aller voir Hagrid, comme au bon vieux temps, mais elle se ravisa et décida d'aller trouver Dumbledore avant, et de lui parler.  
  
***  
  
En chemin, elle découvrit, non sans surprise, que rien n'avait changé. Elle marchait, toujours Lily appuyée contre elle, mais elle s'était réveillée et observait ce qui l'entourait avec une certaine admiration. Plus hésitante que jamais, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur, mais fut surprise de croiser Ginny, et ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ici. Elle se sentit tout à coup très gênée, et osa à peine la regarder, mais voyant ce qui tracassait son amie, Ginny commença :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne vais pas te juger ou t'en vouloir pour avoir quitté mon frère. Certes, je suis un peu triste pour lui, mais si tu as fais ça, tu dois avoir tes raisons, et je les respecte. »  
  
Hermione ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle était très contente, soulagée que son amie ne lui fasse de reproche, et la comprenne.  
  
« . Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue me voir, surtout que, apparemment, tu ne savais même pas que j'enseignais ici, vu ta tête » continua t-elle.  
  
« C'est. c'est vrai que c'est plutôt surprenant. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici. mais c'est super. je suis très contente pour toi. »  
  
« Mais tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que toi, tu venais faire ici ? » insista Ginny.  
  
« Moi ? Je. je suis venue voir Dumbledore. Au risque de paraître parano, mais plusieurs meurtres inexpliqués, répondit Hermione, en mimant des guillemets autour d'inexpliqués, ont été commis, prés de chez moi, et ce depuis que j'ai quitté ton frère et suis revenue chez moi ».  
  
« Tu crois quand même pas que Ron ait pu. » s'emporta Ginny.  
  
« Non ! Non ! Non ! se défendit Hermione. Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! J'ai juste peur pour Lily et moi. Si jamais il s'agit de Voldemort ou de mangemorts, et que pour une raison ou une autre il ait découvert que. mais elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'elle allait tout lui dire. . Euh, en parlant de Lily, tu voudrais pas me la garder le temps que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Elle est épuisée et . »  
  
« bien sûr.. donnes la moi » lui répondit elle en lui prenant la petite. Puis elle fit demi-tour et monta dans ses appartements.  
  
« Bon, un peu de courage ma grande ! » s'encouragea Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la statue du bureau, puis arrivée devant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.  
  
« C'est Harry Potter, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi » lui lança une voix derrière elle. Il trouve que c'est original, continua Ginny, qui s'était doutée qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.  
  
« Original. c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très courant plaisanta Hermione. Merci Ginny » ajouta t'elle mais son amie était déjà repartie.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la statue et annonça clairement : « Harry Potter ». La statue s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un escalier tournant, qu'Hermione s'empressa de monter, puis un peu hésitante et tremblante, elle frappa à la porte, et entra.  
  
« Tiens ! Miss Granger ! s'étonna Dumbledore. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »  
  
« L'honneur est un bien grand mot ici professeur. En fait, si je suis venue, c'est à cause. »  
  
« . de tous ces meurtres je présume, termina Dumbledore, devant Hermione qui acquiesça. Je suppose que vous vous êtes aperçue que tous ces meurtres avaient lieu près de chez vous, depuis votre rupture avec Mr Weasley. »  
  
« Mais comment est-ce que. » balbutia Hermione, mais dont l'intervention n'avait pas surpris Dumbledore.  
  
« . je suis un grand sorcier Miss Granger, je sais beaucoup de chose.  
  
Et donc, après avoir réfléchi, vous en êtes arrivée à la conclusion que c'est vous qui étiez visée, je me trompe ? »  
  
« Euh. non » répondit Hermione, déconcertée.  
  
« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison Miss Granger. Trop de choses arrivent maintenant pour qu'ils s'agissent de coïncidences, et je pense. »  
  
« Professeur, il faut que. » les interrompit une voix qui venait d'entrer subitement dans le bureau, et qui fit trembler Hermione de tout son long. Heureusement qu'elle était de dos, face à Dumbledore, sinon elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Oh ! excusez-vous, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave Mr Potter, l'excusa Dumbledore, puis se tournant vers Hermione, il lui sourie : Je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule à lire le journal moldue Miss Granger ! »  
  
« Miss. Granger ? » balbutia Harry.  
  
« Oui, Miss Granger ! lança Hermione, dont la voix trahissait l'émotion. Et Miss Granger voudrait bien savoir pourquoi vous lui avez caché la vérité, et surtout pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu étais revenu Harry » termina t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Puis, le voyant baisser la tête, elle ajouta en sanglotant : « . A moins que tu ne sois jamais parti. »  
  
« Hermione, je . » mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir car elle s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Comment avait-il pu ? Elle avait passé deux ans à attendre son retour, à l'espérer, alors qu'il n'était jamais parti, et que pendant tout ce temps, il était là, près d'elle, sans qu'elle le sache.  
  
Machinalement, elle s'était rendu dans son ancien dortoir, et voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Ginny, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver, pendant qu'Harry la suivait, de loin.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers en courant, et entra dans la pièce où Ginny était en train d'amuser Lily comme elle pouvait, c'est à dire en faisant léviter des objets. Hermione resta quelques secondes à les regarder, mais quelques secondes de trop car Harry venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
« Ginny ? s'étonna Harry. Tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ? »  
  
« Euh. non, c'est. »  
  
« C'est ma fille » lâcha Hermione, d'un ton où se mêlée la fierté et la colère. « Lily, continua t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, ma chérie, prends ton manteau, tes jouets, et dis au revoir à tante Ginny. »  
  
Quand elle eut pris ses jouets d'une main, elle tendit l'autre à sa mère qui la pris dans ses bras pour aller plus vite. Après s'être excusée auprès de Ginny, elle fit demi-tour et sortit, sans même un regard vers Harry.  
  
Après quelques minutes de lourd silence, Harry lança, visiblement troublé : « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient eu une fille ? »  
  
« Et toi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne lui avais toujours pas parlé ? » répondit-elle pour éviter sa question.  
  
« Harry. soupira Ginny. Ca fait des semaines que tu aurais du lui parler ! Même depuis le début en fait. D'Ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu lui avais fait croire à ton départ, nous interdisant à Ron et à moi de lui dire où tu étais ».  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas Ginny. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour elle, pour la protéger. Croyant que j'étais parti, elle ne chercherait pas à me revoir et Voldemort ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. Et puis les voir tous les deux tous les jours, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. »  
  
« Et tu l'aimes toujours apparemment » fit-elle, un peu triste pour son ami.  
  
« Oui. Et maintenant, elle a une vie de famille et une très belle petite fille » lâcha t-il avec amertume. « C'est vrai que Lily est adorable. »  
  
« Ca non plus je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'avoir appelé comme ma mère ? »  
  
« Ca, je n'en sais rien, mentit Ginny. Mais elle doit avoir ses raisons. »  
  
« Si tu veux mon avis, reprit-elle, tu devrais aller la voir, et t'expliquer avec elle. Tu lui dois des explications, et elle aussi. »  
  
« Tu as raison, je vais aller lui écrire. Merci Ginny, ajouta t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. »  
  
« De rien fit-elle amusée. Petit détail, ajouta t-elle. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse, mais Hermione a quitté mon frère depuis bientôt trois semaines. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mais un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait peut être eu une fille avec son meilleur ami, mais il pouvait encore la reconquérir, tout n'était pas perdu. Il se précipita dans son bureau, près de sa chambre depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Poudlard, peu de temps après sa sortie, pour sa sécurité, selon Dumbledore. Il s'asseya, pris un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier, et écrivit.  
  
***  
  
« Hermione,  
  
Je sais que tu dois énormément m'en vouloir, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me revoir. Mais saches une chose, si je t'ai fais croire à mon départ, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. Depuis son retour, Voldemort prépare sans relâche des offensives visant, comme tu peux l'imaginer, à finir le travail qu'il a commencé il y a 20 ans maintenant.  
  
J'ai préféré te tenir loin de moi, car étant la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus, Voldemort n'aurait pas hésité à s'en prendre à toi, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais je sais que tout cela n'est pas une raison, et je te l'accorde, j'ai eu tord. J'ai fais une erreur, et si tu veux bien, je voudrais bien essayer de la réparer. Donc, et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai te voir, dès que tu pourras, dis-moi juste un jour et une heure, et je serai là.  
  
Tu me manque énormément, et j'aimerai retrouver ce lien qui nous unissait, et notre si belle amitié.  
  
Je t'embrasse, Harry.  
  
Quand Hermione termina sa lettre, ses yeux se gonflèrent, mais elle refoula ses larmes, s'étant juré de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de lui.  
  
Cependant, elle replia la lettre, rentra chez elle, et décida d'accepter ce « rendez-vous ». Elle lui renvoya donc un hibou, ce qui lui fit bizarre, car elle n'utilisait plus ce moyen de communication depuis longtemps. Elle avait fixé leur rendez-vous le lendemain à 18h, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se préparer, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain arriva, trop vite à son goût, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure, et elle devait encore se coiffer, se maquiller et préparer sa fille, car même si elle ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité tout de suite, elle voulait quand même qu'il soit présent dans sa nouvelle vie, et qu'il apprenne à la connaître. Elle prie son manteau, son sac, et prie sa fille dans ses bras. Elle referma la porte, et partit.  
***  
  
Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il l'attendait. Il avait peur de s'être trompé, trompé de lieu, de jour, d'heure. Non. Elle avait bien dit « 18h, demain, au café prés de la bibliothèque, à Londres. » Elle n'avait rien précisé d'autre.  
  
Il commençait à s'inquiétait, puis entendis la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée, qui signalait quiconque entrait ou sortait. Il leva la tête, et s'aperçu qu'elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, peut être même plus. Elle portait un pantalon noir près du corps avec un pull rose pâle, et un gros manteau avec le petit écusson de Gryffondor.  
  
Elle avait apparemment abandonné sa vie de sorcière, mais pas elle n'avait pas tiré un trait sur tout, sur eux. Elle s'approchait de lui, un peu anxieuse, et tenait par la main une très jolie petite fille emmitouflée, mais Harry s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Hermione. Elle avait emmené sa fille avec elle.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
« Bonjour » lui répondit-elle timidement, en s'asseyant.  
  
Après un long moment, pendant lequel Harry fixait étrangement Hermione qui elle lui adressait de timides sourires entrecoupés par la complainte de sa fille qui ne comprenait rien à la situation et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, Hermione décida de rompre le silence :  
  
« Pour l'autre jour, je . je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai réagi trop violemment, et je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter contre toi. même si tu le méritais quand même un peu, tu crois pas ? » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire amusé, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.  
  
« Si, tu as raison. J'aurai du t'avouer que je n'étais jamais parti, mais à chaque fois, j'y renonçais, et plus le temps passait et moins j'en avais le courage, je suis désolée. Mais comprends moi, si j'ai fait ça. »  
  
« . c'est pour me protéger, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit » l'interrompit Hermione.  
  
Mais pourquoi alors Ron et Ginny le savaient ? Eux aussi sont tes amis, et je sais autant me défendre qu'eux ! »  
  
« Je sais, mais j'avais peur. »  
  
« Peur ? s'étonna Hermione. Le célèbre Harry Potter, ayant peur de quelque chose ? se moque t-elle. »  
  
« Eh oui ! Le célèbre Harry Potter ayant peur de choses toutes simples, comme l'amitié, la confiance. l'amour, ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir énormément, mais je t'en prie, pardonnes- moi, et oublions ces deux dernières années. J'ai commis une erreur, je le sais, et je le regrette à présent, se reprocha Harry en regardant Lily. Puis, changeant de sujet, il continua :  
  
« . Mais je vois que tu as fondé une famille. Ron doit être vraiment content et fier surtout d'avoir une aussi jolie petite fille. Mais honnêtement, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup plus. »  
  
« Et pour cause, se murmura Hermione, puis s'adressant à Harry, elle ajouta : C'est vrai que Ron l'aime beaucoup, et il la toujours beaucoup trop gâtée à mon goût, mais bon. C'est notre fille, mentit-elle, et nous sommes heureux de l'avoir. même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »  
  
Elle marque une pause, puis, voyant Harry qui mourrait d'envie de lui posait la question, elle enchaîna :  
  
« . quand tu es parti, du moins quand tu m'as fait croire que tu étais parti, je n'avais plus rien de toi, à part mes souvenirs. Lily n'était pas encore née, et j'ai voulu l'appeler ainsi, peut être par égoïsme, mais je voulais avoir quelque chose qui me rappelait notre amitié. Je sais que ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais. »  
  
Mais elle fut interrompit par Lily qui jusque là était sagement assise sur les genoux de sa mère, et qui subitement n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et semblait vouloir descendre. Mais ce qui surpris surtout Hermione, autant qu'Harry, c'est que la petite, une fois descendue s'était approchait d'Harry et tendait ses bas vers lui, avec insistance.  
  
« Je peux. ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.  
  
« Bien sûr. mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle agisse comme ça avec toi, alors qu'elle te connaît à peine. D'habitude, elle est plutôt timide, sauf avec Ron et moi bien sûr ».  
  
Une fois sur les genoux d'Harry, la petite semblait enfin satisfaite et jouait maintenant avec le visage d'Harry, qui semblait attirait son attention, et plus particulièrement sa cicatrice, qu'elle observait étrangement. « Lily ! la reprit Hermione, laisse. elle marqua une pause, puis reprit Laisse oncle Harry tranquille voyons ! » Mais voyant que la petite fille n'avait pas l'air décidée, Harry lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
Soudain, elle le regarda dans les yeux et s'arrêta net dans son monologue incompréhensible de petite fille, et ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, elle murmura :  
  
« Papa ! »  
  
« Lily ! s'écria Hermione, stupéfaite, puis se radoucissant elle continua :  
  
Harry n'est pas ton papa ma chérie. tu en as déjà un qui t'aime beaucoup. »  
  
Mais elle avait beau lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle continuait de l'appeler papa, et Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir, sachant très bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait raison.  
  
« Elle a l'air très têtu, ce doit être dans les gènes ! » se moqua Harry.  
  
« Dans les gènes. tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison Harry ! » fit Hermione, amusée mais devant un Harry qui n'avait pas compris. Puis, redevenant soudainement sérieux, il murmura, avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix :  
  
« J'aurais aimé être son père. »  
  
« Et j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit ta fille. »  
  
Elle lui avait répondu presque aussitôt, mais à contrec?ur car elle aurait voulu lui avouer, lui dire que Lily était sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était encore trop tôt.  
  
« Bon, c'est pas tout, enchaîna Hermione, mais toutes les deux, s'adressant à sa fille, nous avons pleins de choses à faire ! Et mademoiselle doit prendre son bain. »  
  
Mais la demoiselle fit non de la tête, et resta dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
« Allez Lily, on rentre à la maison ! »   
  
Puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air décidé et la voyant commencer à sangloter, Harry suggéra :  
  
« Je peux peut être la garder un peu, pas longtemps, et je te la ramène d'ici une heure, comme ça, tout le monde est content et mademoiselle prendra son bain, ajouta t-il en souriant. »  
  
N'ayant pas trop le choix, Hermione accepta. Elle prie dons son sac, embrassa sa fille et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry : « A tout à l'heure ma puce, et sois sage avec oncle Harry. pas de bêtise, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry lui fit non de la tête et elle leur jeta un dernier regard inquiet, puis sortit du café.  
  
*** Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, Harry lui avait ramené Lily, et elle l'avait invité à rester dîner avec elles, ses parents étant partis chez des amis, comme elle le leurs avait conseillé.  
  
Pendant tout le dîner, et après avoir pris son bain, Lily lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec « papa », comme elle continuait de l'appelait car Hermione avait laissé tomber et la laissait l'appeler ainsi, même si cela la gênait un peu. Donc, elle sut dans les moindres détails qu'ils avaient été au parc, où elle avait fait du toboggan et de la balançoire, et ensuite ils avaient été manger une glace avec pleins de chantilly, et même que le monsieur lui avait donné un bonbon, ce qui fit rire Hermione qui l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeuse.  
  
Ensuite, Hermione pris sa fille dans ses bras, et après avoir fait un dernier bisou à Harry, elle monta la coucher.  
  
Pendant le restant de la soirée, ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien, et s'étaient raconté les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler, et Harry essayait, tant bien que mal, de la convaincre de venir habiter à Poudlard, où il pourrait la protéger de Voldemort. Une fois de plus, elle accepta à contrec?ur, plus pour Lily que pour elle. Mais elle voulait attendre quelques semaines encore. Puis il se fit tard et Harry partit, la laissant songeuse quant à la suite des événements.  
  
Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'amusaient comme autrefois, rattrapant le temps perdu. Ils allaient se promener, à la patinoire, au cinéma, et menaient presque une parfaite petite vie moldue, sauf qu'ils étaient sorciers, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et devaient tout le temps faire attention à Voldemort. C'était surtout pour cela qu'Harry passait autant de temps avec elles, bien qu'il en ait très envie, mais il devait les protéger. Tant qu'elles n'étaient pas à Poudlard, il devait veiller sur elles.  
  
Un jour, alors qu'il était seul, Harry voulu acheter un livre de sortilèges de protection, bien qu'il en connaisse des dizaines. Il se rendit donc au chemin de Traverse, où il croisa Ron.  
  
« Eh ! Salut Ron » lança Harry enjoué.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! » s'étonna Ron.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu sais, je passe beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, et quand je n'y suis pas, j'évite de trop traîner, à part peut être dans le monde des moldus. J'aime bien m'y promener, et j'ai l'impression d'être normal » soupira Harry.  
  
« Au fait, hésita Ron, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ces derniers temps ? »  
  
« Euh.oui, je l'ai croisée deux ou trois fois, mentit Harry. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle a un peu de mal à me pardonner de lui avoir mentit sur mon départ. Mais dis-moi, changea t-il de sujet, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une aussi adorable petite fille ! »  
  
« C'est vrai que Lily est merveilleuse, reconnut Ron un brin de fierté dans la voix. Elle est adorable et très amusante. Et en plus, c'est le portrait craché d'Hermione. J'aurai adoré qu'elle soit ma fille, mais même si je l'aime beaucoup, je ne suis pas son père. C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ça qu'elle m'a quittée, parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours. »  
  
« Je suis désolé, répondit Harry, sincère. Mais comment.. Je croyais que Lily était ta fille. Hermione ne m'a jamais dit que. » mais il s'arrêta, interrompu par Ron.  
  
« Quand Hermione et moi on s'est rapprochés et qu'on est restés ensembles, on avait quitté Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle était déjà enceinte, expliqua t-il. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire le nom du père, mais je suis sûr que c'est un élève de Poudlard. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Malefoy ajouta t-il avec une mine de dégoût. Ensuite, on s'est installés, et quelques semaines plus tard elle a eu Lily.. »  
  
« Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas te dire le nom du père ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Elle m'a juste dit que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais très bien et qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec lui. Ils savaient que c'était mal et qu'ils ne devaient pas, mais apparemment elle l'aimait énormément, et depuis longtemps. Ensuite, ils ne se sont plus revus et elle a dû l'oublier, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, et qu'en fait elle l'aimait toujours. Et elle est partie, voilà » conclua Ron avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix, ce qui fit culpabiliser Harry d'être très certainement celui qui était la cause de son malheur.  
  
« Comme toujours, je porte malheur à ceux que j'aime » pensa tristement Harry. « Tu sais, ce comprend que tu sois triste Ron, mais je pense que c'était la meilleure solution. A moins que tu aurais préféré qu'elle reste avec toi en pensant à un autre, non ? »  
  
« Si, bien sûr » concéda Ron.  
  
« Bon, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, enchaîna Harry. J'ai plein de choses à faire et je dois aller voir une amie. J'espère te revoir très bientôt, peut être à Poudlard ».  
  
« Ok, à plus tard » fit Ron en faisant demi-tour et en vaquant à ses occupations.  
  
Harry était encore sous le choc. Il y avait de très grandes chances que, finalement, leur aventure ait eu quelques conséquences. Il décida d'aller voir Hermione, pour s'expliquer.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il était devant sa porte d'entrée, mais à ce moment là, il avait oublié tout le beau discours qu'il avait préparé, et se demandait si finalement, c'était une bonne solution. Il s'apprêta à frapper, mais comme à chaque fois dans ce type de situation, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte pour sortir.  
  
« Harry ? » fit-elle surprise.  
  
Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompue par Lily qui, ayant reconnu Harry, se précipita vers lui et se blotti contre ses jambes en l'appelant « papa ». Pour la première fois, Harry fut ému de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, car il savait, il en était sûr, que Lily était sa fille. « Je peux te poser une question Hermione ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Euh. oui, bien sûr ».  
  
« Pourquoi tu laisses Lily m'appeler papa alors que je ne suis pas son père ? »  
  
Hermione paru surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question là.  
  
« Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Peut être parce que tu l'as bien vu, elle ne veut pas en démordre. Et puis, elle ne voit plus Ron, alors elle a un manque un combler, et. »  
  
« Tu veux connaître ma théorie ? Moi je pense que tu la laisses m'appeler « papa » parce que tu sais qu'elle a raison ».  
  
Puis, devint la mine déconcertée d'Hermione, il poursuivit :  
  
« Tu sais très bien au fond de toi qu'elle a raison, comme si elle était plus perspicace que nous et que pour elle tout est plus simple, elle ne se pose pas de questions et ne se prend pas la tête, comme nous. Elle le sent, elle le sait et tu ne veux pas la gronder ou la contredire parce que c'est la vérité » conclua Harry, d'une traite et fier de lui.  
  
« Mais comment est ce que. »  
  
« Grâce à Ron. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il m'a raconté votre histoire depuis Poudlard, et aussi qu'il n'était pas le père de Lily. Il m'a dit que tu avais eu une aventure avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien, et que c'était à cause de ça que tu ne lui avais jamais avoué pour nous deux. Il espère juste que ce n'était pas avec Malefoy » plaisanta t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, devant une Hermione qui parut horrifiée à l'idée que Ron put lui prêter une aventure avec ce. avec Malefoy.  
  
« Et. » hésita t-elle après avoir repris son sérieux, et en baissant la tête comme une petite fille honteuse qu'on aurait surprise à voler un cookie.  
  
Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas par des mots. Il préféra s'approcher d'elle et lui répondre de la manière la plus douce qu'il connaisse. Il lui déposa un timide et hésitant baiser sur les lèvres, et au contact de sa peau, toute son hésitation s'envola, et, tout en approfondissant son baiser, il lui caressa le visage d'une main et l'entoura de son autre main libre.  
  
Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou et l'attira à l'intérieur, où il faisait plus chaud, pendant que Lily fermait la porte, ne comprenant pas ce que maman était en train de faire à « papa ».  
  
« Maman. l'agrippa Lily, ce qui les fit sursauter. Qu'est ce qu'il fait papa ? » demanda t-elle innocemment, ce qui les fit éclater de rire en s'adressant un large sourire.  
  
« Je t'aime, » lui chuchota t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
Puis il s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Harry la pris dans ses bras tout en montant l'escalier, pendant que Lily, qui ne comprenait toujours rien, partit dans la salle à manger jouer avec ses jeux, oubliant l'absence de ses parents.  
  
Et voilà ! Harry et Hermione se sont enfin accorder le droit de s'aimer et de fonder une famille, quoique ce soit déjà fait, et ils étaient heureux. Hermione allait venir s'installer à Poudlard, comme elle le lui avait promis, et Dumbledore lui proposa le poste de professeur de l'histoire de la magie, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle garda contact avec Ron, qui avait beaucoup de mal à accepter leur relation, même s'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais avec le temps.. tout s'arrange.  
  
F i n  
  
Alors, elle vous a plus ma fic ? j'espère, et en tout cas, j'ai été gentille de vous la mettre en une seule fois, donc ca mérite bien un chtit review, non ? Allez, soyez gentils ! lol sinon mes autres fics seront en tous pleins de parties qui mettront très très longtemps à venir ! na ! Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire ! gros bisous ! virginie 


End file.
